


Envy, Thy Name is Levi

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attraction, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa visits with Solomon and the Angels between classes, and Kissa spends a little time with Lucifer before going to see Leviathan after school.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	Envy, Thy Name is Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Chapters 3 and 4, as this is mostly just my take on the formation of Levi's pact and the developing relationships. Long story guys...didn't want to break it into chapters just because....

It was still morning, my second week of R.A.D. ending in just a couple of hours, and I couldn’t wait for it to be over. There were two breaks during the class day, one before lunch and one after, each about 20 minutes in length, and if I was actually caring about classes, it would be a welcome respite in the day. As it was, it only seemed to extend the time period, so sitting here with nothing to do for 20 minutes was almost torture.

_I have to put up with a YEAR of this??_

I was sprawled out, my arms over my head as I lay flopped over my desk at R.A.D., my forehead touching the top of the desk as I sighed, mumbling to myself.

“This has got to be the worst shit ever…”

“Oh, I don’t know. It is entertaining at least…” 

The voice next to me didn’t startle me at all, and I lazily turned my head towards the sound, my eyes meeting those of the only other Human currently in the Devildom, Solomon. To say that Solomon was a human was almost a stretch though. Two triangles interconnect to form the Star of David, the hexagram seen on the Jewish flag. It is said that the 3D version of the triangles are the Seal of Solomon, used to trap and control demons, but the lore places the Seal in the early 1st century. Yup, same Solomon, and he looks like he’s in his early 20’s.

He’s had a pact with Asmodeus for centuries, and that doesn’t count the other Pacts he holds. I hear rumors that he’s got 72 Pacts, but I haven’t asked him about it. Considering the nature of my Pact with Mammon, and soon to be with Levi as well, it seems a bit, I don’t know….personal….to ask about. I might have to break down and talk to him about it at some point, but right now I’ll stumble through. Solomon would be a good resource, but to be honest I don’t trust the guy as far as I can throw him and that isn’t saying much.

I sighed and sat up in the desk, my eyes roving over Solomon in his R.A.D. uniform as he casually leaned up against one of the desks in the row next to me. Solomon’s hair was that perfect platinum blonde color, and while he was certainly handsome, he thankfully didn’t have that otherworldly beauty about him that the Brothers or the Angels have. Good thing too or I would have been in trouble with a capital ‘T’. It was bad enough having to deal with the eye candy I lived with, let alone the only other human in the Devildom. 

“Entertaining for you maybe. I’m bored out of my skull.” Solomon didn’t comment, and I narrowed my eyes at the handsome man in front of me. “I’m sure you didn’t stop by to alleviate my boredom, so what do you want?”

Solomon’s eyes went wide in a feigned look of innocence, a teasing smile drifting across his lips.

“Now, now….why do I have to want something? I might just be genuinely interested in speaking with the only other human here..”

I didn’t bother to contain my snort of disbelief.

“Yeah sure….pull the other leg, there’s a bell on it.”

“Humans are so weird. Why are you wearing bells?”

I turned my head to look at the new arrivals as the two other exchange students from the Celestial realm came over to talk. Luke and Simeon were Angels, as in, members of the Heavenly Host. I hadn’t seen either of their Angelic forms yet, and while I might be a bit curious, it wasn’t exactly something I couldn’t live without.

Simeon was the epitome of grace and poise, his dark complexion at odds with the bright white of his jacket, his straight black hair falling to his ears. Neither of the Angels had to wear the uniform of R.A.D. and I didn’t bother to ask why. Simeon’s uniform was more like some sort of a sexy priest costume. He wore a skin tight black shirt with holes cut at the sides, baring skin from his ribs to his waistband, and across his shoulders and toned biceps. The shirt had a high Roman collar, the white square seen nestled between black fabric. Simeon’s white jacket was worn low across his arms, leaving his shoulders bare. I did like Simeon though, his easy-going manner and sense of humor made him easy to talk to, and it was so easy to fall into his aqua green eyes. The term ‘Angelic’ had to have been coined when Simeon came into existence.

Luke’s uniform was also white, and resembled an ancient altar boy outfit, edged in gold, with powder blue accents. Seeing either of the two Angels in the black and green military-styled uniform would just be….weird. Luke was a different story, and a completely different Angel than Simeon. While Simeon looked to be about the same age as myself and Solomon, Luke looked like he was considerably younger. Screw that, he looked like a middle-schooler, and it really made it hard to talk to him. He was absolutely adorable though, with bright yellow hair and deep blue eyes, and he had a kind of innocence about him that was almost endearing. Add in his strict tendencies, his holier than thou attitude and his distrust of the demonic, and the kid was a prime target for teasing by the Brothers.

“I’m not actually wearing bells, Luke. It’s a figure of speech.” I gave a pointed look towards Solomon. “It means I think Solomon is full of shit and is up to something.”

“You wound me madam…” Solomon brought his hand up to his chest in a gesture of mock pain. “I just heard through the grapevine that you were able to make a Pact with Levi…”

I raised my eyebrow at Solomon, studying him through slightly narrowed eyes. 

“And again I call bullshit, Solomon. You’ve got a Pact with Levi don’t you?” I leveled my best stare at him. “Considering that little fun fact, you know I haven’t made any Pact with Levi yet.”

“Ok, so grapevine is a bit of a stretch. Levi has been whining to me about it all day. I’ve gotten 20 messages from him since this morning.” Solomon studied me, as if I was all of a sudden the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. Considering how long Solomon has been dealing with demons, I got the feeling he would be more apt to use dissection as the means of inquiry. “I just want to know how it was that you were able to answer all that trivia. Levi is not just an Otaku…the guy is a rabid fan of TSL and some of those questions were crazy hard.”

“Are you asking for yourself or Levi?”

Solomon gave me a genuine smile, or at least as close to a genuine smile as I’ve seen on him.

“Bit of both to be honest, but he has been bothering me about it.”

I had been getting sick of Leviathan’s attitude regarding my ‘normie’ status. I finally had enough and challenged him to a trivia contest to determine who was a bigger fan of his favorite anime, The Tale of the Seven Lords. If I won, he had to form a Pact with me. While I am always up for an Anime Binge watch, I did have ulterior motives, I won’t lie about that, but it was a means to an end. I kinda liked that I got to flop on my bed for hours with Mammon and Beel keeping me company as we watched the show.

The trivia itself wasn’t hard for me, but I had gotten the scoop on the as yet unreleased information about the next arc in the series. It was my Trump card, and it had done the deed. The deed being, of course, pissing off Levi so much that he changed into his demon form and attacked me.

I’d been privy to the demonic forms of a couple of the brothers, mostly due to the fact that I pissed them off enough that they had changed form. Terror didn’t begin to describe the feeling, and of course my stupid ass just stood there. Mammon had been less than worthless when Levi lost it, and if it hadn’t been for Lucifer, I was betting I would be nothing but a bloody stain on Levi’s gym shoes. It was determined that it was considered a ‘tie’, and the Otaku wasn’t happy with it in the least.

I sighed, laying my head back down on the table as I spoke, my face turned toward the blond human sorcerer.

“That was the easy part….I have a near photographic eidetic memory.” 

That made Solomon stand up straight and unfold his arms from his chest, a look of surprise crossing his face as he looked down at me. I just smirked a bit before sitting back up with a sigh.

“Really? That’s pretty damn rare…”

“What’s eye-dead-ic memory?” Luke turned his cherubic face in my direction, curious to know what exactly we were talking about. I explained as best as I could. 

“Eidetic Memory is what they call a human’s short term memory, and honestly perfect recall of information is usually only a few seconds at most. In my case, I have near perfect recall of information, and for longer than most people.” I thought about it for a minute before continuing. “I have almost photographic recall for about a month for something I’ve read, and about two weeks for any other media. Eventually it fades into something less specific, but I can still remember it.”

Simeon chuckled lightly, shaking his head just a bit, making his straight black hair toss fetchingly about his cheekbones.

“You humans continue to surprise me.” 

I shrugged.

“For me it’s normal, but I’ve never had to really study for tests or anything because of it. As long as I concentrate on the material, I can remember it.”

Solomon picked up one of the textbooks on the desk and flipped through it, opening it to the reading assignment we had to complete for today.

“You did the reading for today right?”

“Yeah….” 

I knew where this was going, and out of the corner of my eye I caught Lucifer coming up from behind us. It was odd considering he didn’t have classes with the rest of us. More than likely, he was doing his regular patrol for Lord Diavolo. Lucifer was nothing if not diligent in keeping track of all the Exchange students. It made sense really, since who knew when one of the random demonic students of R.A.D. might get the urge for a bite of Angel or Human. I would bet however, that Lucifer patrolled the Halls before the Exchange Program as well, keeping the lesser demons in line between classes.

I could feel the presence of the Eldest brother, like a pressure behind my eyes, setting my whole body on fire with awareness. I didn’t even have to look to see where he was, knowing somehow purely by instinct that he was close behind me. It was disconcerting, and I tuned out the sensation even as I tried to suppress the giddy feeling whenever the Ex-Angel came near. I didn’t acknowledge Lucifer’s presence at all, pretending I hadn’t realized he was there, mostly because I knew what Solomon was doing, and honestly, I wanted to show off. It was like a parlor trick once people found out. It got old after a bit, but it’s fun when people are first hearing about it.

“Page 127, in the chapter on Morphogenetic fields, first sentence of the second paragraph.”

I closed my eyes, recalling the page number at the bottom, and the chapter title before opening my eyes again and starting to recite.

“Put very simply, a morphogenetic or morphic field is a living forcefield formed around every living thing, which has regenerative and duplicating properties. It imbues other living things with abilities to duplicate behavior, and even to replicate the physical form of the original being sending out the field.”

“Holy Hells…that was word for word.” I got the idea that it wasn’t easy to impress Solomon, but if his tone was any indication, I took him entirely by surprise.

“That explains how you were able to answer the trivia yesterday.”

Lucifer’s voice rang out from slightly behind me and I turned my head just a bit to stare up at the flawless visage of the Morning Star. He was gorgeous as always, and for the first time I was able to control my racing heart the second he came near me. Sort of. At least instead of racing out of control, my heart just skipped a beat before continuing on, only slightly increasing in speed. Progress, yay. It occurred to me then, that maybe Lucifer might have some sort of project I could get involved in, something that hopefully would keep me occupied enough that I wouldn’t want to eat a bullet before a year was out.

“Hey, Lucifer? Is there some sort of report or research or basically -anything- else I can do? My mind is going to turn to mush if all I have to do is regurgitate information for the next year.”

I was still sitting in my seat, but the look on Lucifer’s face was priceless.

“You….want MORE work?” The idea took him completely by surprise, and I have to say I took an inordinate amount of pleasure in seeing Lucifer thrown for a loop. My voice couldn’t have been drier if I was in the Sahara.

“You realize I don’t consider this -work- right?”

It took Lucifer the space of a second to make up his mind, and I was starting to like that about him. Decisiveness is a trait I admire in a man, and Lucifer has it in spades.

“Very well. I have some work to do after classes to prepare for the next student council meeting on Monday. Come to the office after class and I can see what you might be able to help with.”

“Of course…” A slow smirk wormed it’s way across my lips as I turned to meet Lucifer’s deep red eyes with my blue ones. “Anywhere for you.” My eyes sparkled with suggestive teasing to match my tone of voice. Lucifer didn’t even flinch, and either he didn’t catch my flirtatious tone or he was pointedly ignoring it. I figured on the latter, especially since it seemed to be overt enough for Luke to figure out.

“That’s really, really a bad idea, Kissa. You should never be alone with a demon, especially if that demon is Lucifer…” Luke screwed his cute little face into an expression of distaste, and stepped neatly between myself and Lucifer. It was like a toy poodle facing off against a rottweiler, and I couldn’t help but smirk at bit as the thought crossed my mind. Apparently, Lucifer had the same thought.

“Simeon….you brought the Chihuahua to class. How quaint.”

“I am not a Chihuahua! Quit calling me that!” Luke was fit to be tied, and Lucifer gave him a wide grin, nonplussed in the least. “I report directly to Archangel Michael I’ll have you know!”

“Down boy…be good and I’ll give you a treat..” Lucifer patted Luke’s head before walking towards the door. “I’ll see you after class, Kissa. Don’t keep me waiting.” Lucifer disappeared almost as quickly as he had come, and Lucifer’s words were enough to send my heart rate into overdrive. Again. Dammit.

Simeon patted Luke’s back and shoulders, trying to getting the little Angel to calm down after Lucifer’s teasing. I felt Luke’s pain, as I needed to calm down too, but unlike Luke, for an entirely different reason. 

_Good Lord, that man...demon....whatever... is going to be the death of me._

Luke looked like he was going to explode, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

“Have a pleasant existence!” Luke almost shouted the words, his hands balled up into fists, and he turned from us as soon as he said it. Simeon then neatly steered Luke out of the room and to the classroom next door, calling out as he left.

“Luke and I will see you later. Have a good day!” 

I just stared, watching the Angels leave as a thought occurred to me, and I leaned toward Solomon, my voice just above a whisper.

“So… ‘Have a Pleasant Existence’. That’s Angel speak for ‘Fuck You’ isn’t it?”

“Yup…” 

I could hear the edge of laughter in Solomon’s voice as he answered me. Just then, my D.D.D. rang out with my message tone, and I grabbed it, swiping the screen open and seeing a notification of a message from Levi.

“Well, speak of the Devil and he shall appear….” I grinned, looking up at Solomon. “Message from Levi.”

I quickly scanned the message, a mischievous grin starting up as I read.

“Hey Normie. Come see me when you get done today. We need to talk and there’s a really good fight scene in The Fortune in Coins in a Chest under the Sea and the Guys who want to Take It episode that came out yesterday that I want you to watch.”

I all of a sudden got a very, very bad idea that I could not resist.

“Hey, Solomon….I’m apologizing now….”

I mimed pulling the pin on a grenade and tossing it, then typed out a response for Leviathan, hitting send.

“And Conversation Grenade away!…. Fire in the hole!”

Instantly both my phone and Solomon’s starting blowing up with messages.

“Kissa! What did you do?”

The smirk on my face couldn’t be wiped off with a brick. I turned my D.D.D. to Solomon and let him read the message I had sent.

“Sure thing. Although the longest single fight scene in an anime was in Dragonball Z during the Frieza saga.” - sent

Solomon’s eyes were wide, his mouth dropping open.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“What? I bet you I’m getting at least 12 hours of a DBZ marathon this weekend!” I started dancing in my seat, bouncing around like a bit of a psycho, entirely celebrating my ability to coerce people into anime binges.

“Not even going to touch that bet….” Solomon crossed his arms and shook his head at me sighing. “He’ll want to watch the whole story arc.” I stopped my seated dancing, grinning like a loon at Solomon. He dropped his arms to his side and his trademark grin slipped away, a serious tone to his voice. “Hey, Kissa? Let me know if you ever need any pointers about the Pacts…” Without waiting for an answer, he started walking away, headed for his desk in the classroom.

I was taken a bit aback, mostly because I didn’t think that Solomon would just come out and offer to help. I didn’t think too hard on the motives behind it, and took the offer for what it was, waving as Solomon headed to his seat as the demon teaching class entered the room.

“Thanks, I’ll text ya.”

\----------------

Lucifer sat at a large desk, easily seen from the doorway to the office, situated as it was in the center of the room. The movement of the door caught Lucifer’s attention and he waved me into the room standing as he did. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, the uniform casually draped across the back of his office chair. He looked amazing as usual, but there is something about a man wearing a black silk shirt and tie that makes you want to roam your hands across his chest, and use his tie to yank him in for a kiss.

“Ah, right on time. I just figured out some things I can have you do for me.” 

Lucifer’s words slapped my eardrums and my mind slipped further into the gutter as it toyed with different… ‘things I can do for Lucifer’…, turning my brain to mush for a brief few seconds. I didn’t completely catch what Lucifer was saying after that and had to stop him for just a minute.

“Hang on, I’m sorry, Lucifer. Could you repeat that please?” It didn’t help that my face started to blush as I tried to shake off my less than pure thoughts.

He sighed, repeating what he had been saying.

“The yearly budget meeting is coming up next month, and yesterday was the deadline for receipt and expense report submission. Each club on campus is given a yearly budget for activities, and the group has to justify expenses. I just need you to sort the paperwork and receipts by club. They kinda got thrown together as different demons were bringing them in.”

Busy work, but I’ll take it. Gives me an excuse to hang around Lucifer….

I was well aware that it was almost an underhanded trick, and one that was sophomoric at best. What the Hell, why not? I’m forced to redo high school? Fine, I’ll act like a hormonal teenager… 

Lucifer gestured to the small desk against the wall, and I saw the stacks of papers on the side table, piled haphazardly into precariously perched leaning towers of an accident waiting to happen. It was a wonder they hadn’t ended up all over the floor before this, and it really set off my OCD, not just by a little bit. I could feel the pull, the urge to if nothing else, sort the piles into nice neat stacks, preferably by size. It was a good thing Lucifer was wanting me to do just that because I really didn’t want to look like some freak when I started organizing his paperwork.

“Not a problem, Lucifer. Do you have extra file folders? It will be easier to keep the different groups together with a single folder for each.”

Lucifer got me the supplies I asked for and I started working, making my OCD shut the hell up in my head as I sorted the papers, and he once again sat at his desk, the paperwork in front of him taking his attention. It was a strangely comfortable silence, and I hadn’t expected that as I relaxed into sorting the piles in front of me. About an hour later, my D.D.D. started to chime, with only a few seconds break between each message.

“Hey.”  
“Normie.”  
“Where you at?”  
“I said to come to see me after school.”  
“Did you forget already?”  
“What are you doing?”

I started typing a response, and Lucifer looked over at the smaller desk where I was sitting.

“Is something wrong?” His voice brushed through my mind like velvet, the only way I covered up the pleasurable shudder his voice inspired was by being occupied, hunched over my phone.

“Nah. Levi wanted me to come see him after class and he’s wondering what’s taking me so long.” Lucifer didn’t respond, the utter silence from his desk making me look over as I finished typing my response. “What?”

Lucifer studied me, his red eyes boring into mine, a curious expression on his ethereally handsome face. A lock of his hair brushed the side of his forehead, almost falling into his eyes, and my palm itched with the desire to brush his hair back with my fingers.

“I am trying to figure out your motives, Kissa. You haven’t been here long, and already you are working on your second Pact…”

_My motives, huh?_

I had started to hear the voice on my second night in the Devildom, and it was coming from the top of the stairway past Lucifer’s room. The soft sound called to me, breaking through my dreams, haunting and filling me with a need to find the owner. That was probably the point, and I was well aware that nothing here is as it seems. This is Hell after all, no matter if you give it a different name such as the ‘Devildom’. I had already been blocked, several times I might add, by Lucifer, his warnings still ringing in my ears even now.

Lucifer left the unspoken words hanging between us, not asking the question, but letting me know that he was aware I was up to something.

There was no way I was going to tell him I was trying to get Levi to loan me his TSL Album so I could use it as a distraction. I wanted to know what was in the attic, who’s voice it was calling to me, and I had a bit of suspicion regarding that. Or I could be completely wrong and go upstairs to find a BDSM playroom and Lucifer’s gimp…always a possibility. He seemed the type, which unfortunately for me, was also right up my alley.

“Well, we better get back to the Hall then.” 

Lucifer stood up, and his desk was spotless where it wasn’t an hour ago. I had the papers somewhat sorted on the desk at the side, but nowhere near the efficiency of Lucifer. I was almost envious of his ability, and I realized, quite quickly, that he probably hadn’t needed my help after all. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, and casually draped it over his shoulders, looking more suave than was good for my heart. I stood up with a nod, my mouth suddenly dry, and I once more used my D.D.D. as a distraction.

“I’ll let Levi know we are on the way back.” I tapped out a quick message, sending it to the Avatar of Envy before he got even more huffy. 

\- “Sorry, Levi. I was helping Lucifer after class. We are on the way back now.”

The text came back as Lucifer locked the office door behind us and we started making our way out of RAD.

\- “Make it quick. I don’t have all day to wait on you, Normie. I’m up in the observatory.”

I couldn’t help the slight bit of insecurity at the idea of going to meet with Leviathan considering that little fact that he had tried to kill me yesterday, and as Lucifer and I walked back to the Hall of Lamentation together, he must have noticed my preoccupation.

“Is something the matter?”

His piercing red eyes sliced through to my soul baring thoughts and needs that had until now, been buried and forgotten along with my sex drive. I had a couple boyfriends in college, nothing serious but I was no innocent little girl. Since I got out of school, I became married to my job, concentrating on nothing but my career. I don’t know if it was the unfamiliar surroundings, living with the embodiment of the seven deadly sins, or maybe it was just him, but Lucifer made me want things I hadn’t thought about in a long while. 

I chose to ignore my libido, and concentrate on the task at hand, being specifically, living through the day should Levi get it in his head that killing me off was preferable to making a Pact with me. Informing Lucifer what was going on might be a step toward my survival so I did just that.

“Levi wants me to meet him in the Observatory.”

Lucifer nodded, opening the gate to the wrought iron fence around the Hall of Lamentation, and holding it for me as I entered before closing it behind us.

“An interesting choice, especially for Levi…”

“What do you mean?”

Lucifer didn’t exactly look pleased, full lips pulled into a slight frown, his jaw clenched just a bit making my eyes widen at his expression. He brushed me off as we entered the mansion.

“It’s no matter. The Observatory is in the tower up the stairs just past Beel’s room.” He turned to me, his face once more back to it’s pleasant but unreadable norm. “Dinner is in 30 minutes. Don’t be late or Beel might eat it all.”

I nodded in response as he strode away from me, leaving me in the foyer. I still can’t wrap my head around the guy, but Lucifer is a puzzle to sort out later. Right now I needed to concentrate on Leviathan, my moody Otaku demon.

\---------------------

The stairway opened up to a huge single room encompassing the entirety of the top of the tower. The room was circular, matching the tower, with comfortable looking couches and easy chairs all along the walls, interspersed with side tables and dim lamps, and the amount of greenery in the room was surprising. The walls were almost completely made of giant arched glass windows that met up at a tray ceiling, the sides of which were also covered in glass. I figured out what Lucifer had meant then. This setting seemed out of character for the shut in Otaku, and more of the place you’d take a date.

The flat circular center of the ceiling was painted black with the center being the Sun and spiraling outward was the rest of Earth’s solar system, the milky way galaxy constellations as the background. Lamps that looked like the planets hung from the ceiling, and I noticed that each lamp was attached to the ceiling at the same position of the corresponding planet it resembled. But that wasn’t all. 

The entire ceiling was moving, and it took me a minute to realize that I wasn’t seeing a painting at all. It was a magical model the actual galaxy, planets and distant stars moving in real time in the exact positions they currently were in the cosmos. I stared at the ceiling barely aware of my surroundings, so it was a good thing that the only furniture in the room was all at the sides, leaving the most of the room bare, only a fountain in the center, as I was sure to have tripped over something in my inattention. As it was, I was completely startled by Levi’s voice when he spoke.

“Finally. I’ve been waiting for you to show up. Took you long enough…”

My attention snapped over to the voice and Levi stood up from where he had been sitting on one of the couches, a look off irritation across his handsome face, as he dropped a pair of expensive looking headphones around his neck. My eyes roamed over the demon as he stepped closer to me, tossing his shaggy dark blue hair out of his piercing amber eyes and the action only highlighted his attractiveness. To my surprise, it wasn’t fear that made my heart rate increase as Levi stopped in front of me. I was only partially listening as he continued to rant at me.

_Crap…He’s the Hot Nerd….._

“When I call to you, you need to come right away, understand? Don’t walk, run. I want you moving at light speed.”

A slow smile started to drift across my face as he spoke, as each word he said fit him more snugly into the ‘Hot Nerd’ category of guys in my head.

“Like the way Henry does whenever his best friend the Lord of Shadow calls on him. You saw the TSL DVD’s, so you know. He comes riding up on the winged unicorn that he won off the Lord of Fools in a bet.” He looks at me sharply, noticing my smile. “Now, don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying you and I are best friends or anything. As if.”

Levi scoffs at the sheer notion, but a slight tint of pink washes over his cheeks. He recovers well, turning to look at me with a more serious expression than usual.

“Do you know why I called you here?”

I ignored the question entirely, my mind still focused on the sheer amount of nerdy adorable I had right in front of me.

_Damn, he is SO damn CUTE!_

I could seriously learn to get along with Levi. He might look younger than me, but I was reminded, quite forcefully yesterday, that the guy was dangerous in his own right. I don’t know if it was his love for anime and manga, his gaming or his almost shy and innocent responses to things, but I found myself actually liking Levi, and I wanted to get to know him better.

“You know, Levi….Let’s be friends.”

The shocked look on Levi’s face transitioned only a bit as his cheeks flooded with color.

“What?! Did you say ‘ **friends** ’? You and me…..?! A-A-are you…are you out of your mind?” Levi started to stutter, completely confused by my behavior. “You do know I tried to **attack** you, right? And that if Lucifer hadn’t intervened you’d be **dead** right now. You realize that, right?”

“Completely. I was actually thinking earlier that I’d probably be a bloody smear on your shoes if it wasn’t for Lucifer.” I shrugged, my smile hadn’t slipped at all. I found it funny that I was able to confuse a demon with my behavior.

“I mean, that literally JUST happened. Have you already forgotten, or are you that dumb? Do you have the memory of a goldfish or something? Or maybe you’ve got amnesia?” Levi completely ignored what I said, focusing instead on what he considered the bigger problem. “Also… **Let’s be friends**? Seriously? What are you, five years old? Who actually walks up to someone and asks something like that?” The blush that swarmed over Levi’s face as he rambled on was completely adorable, but based on his reactions, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to point it out to him. “Could you BE any lamer? You’re unbearable!”

Levi stood for a minute, not saying anything as he stared me in the eyes. He just stood there, as if trying to decide if he was going to say anything more at all. Giving in, Levi sighed heavily, as if speaking was a chore by itself.

“.…All right, look. Here’s the thing.” He shifted uneasily on his feet. “You remember why we decided to have that competition in the first place right? It was to see who the bigger TSL fan was. And I told you if you won, I’d enter into a pact with you.”

He was close enough and almost my height, and I found my eyes drawn to his lips, watching as he spoke. He drew his lips into a thin line of irritation.

“That little trump card you pulled out was a real dirty trick….” He sighed, slumping his shoulders just a touch. “but a promise is a promise, after all. It really kills me to do this…makes my stomach churn, but I’ll keep my end of the bargain.” He stood straight again, his swirling amber eyes meeting mine resolutely. “I’ll do it. I’ll form a Pact with you.”

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked Levi in the eyes, my own narrowing in mock suspicion as I teased the Avatar of Envy.

“Wait….you’re planning something aren’t you?”

Leviathan wasn’t even phased, my teasing going completely over his head as he took me literally.

“Ah, Right. Of course you would say that. I guess you can’t help but be suspicious of others when you spend so much time with Mammon.”

_Not what I was getting at…._

“Speaking of Mammon…” I watched as comprehension ran though Levi’s eyes as I spoke. “I have the same Pact terms. No kiss…no Pact.”

The blush that flushed over Levi’s face even hit the tips of his ears, his eyes suddenly locking on my lips as he nervously licked his own. He stepped forward, nodding his head in silent agreement as his hands slid slowly around my waist, his eyes never leaving my lips. Levi spoke in a whisper as he leaned forward, my eyes closing in an involuntary response.

“Well, it’s not like I care if you trust me, anyway.”

His lips met mine in an almost tentative way, only applying more pressure when I didn’t move from his embrace, his lips sliding tantalizing over my own. It was sweet, but over all to soon. As soon as the Pact clicked in to place, Levi ended the kiss, his face still burning red as he stepped away from me, turning his back as he did, a hand going up to brush his fingers across his lips. He tried to gather himself, clearing his throat before he turned back around to me, deciding to use conversation to smooth over his frazzled nerves. 

“So…W-what are you after a-anyway. A Normie like you had to have reasons w-why you’d want a Pact with a shut in like me…” He straightened his spine, as if daring me to tell him. “Spill it.”

I loved his reaction, and to me, it was completely endearing.

“I have several reasons actually… One being I like having a friend to binge anime with.”

“I already said I wasn’t your friend! How could I be friends with someone like you?” His blush said volumes, and while not quite on par with the tsundere that was Mammon, Levi was a close second. I ignored his little outburst, continuing with my reasons.

“Two, not all good video games are single player…”

“Okay, I’ve give you that…” Levi muttered under his breath but I heard it anyway.

“And three, I want to borrow your TSL vinyl album and I knew you’d never do it unless I had a Pact with you.”

“Of course…why else would someone want a Pact with me? This is a really rare vinyl, so no eatin on it or getting greasy fingerprints on it, got it? And you better not lose any of the inserts or sleeves or nothing!” Levi stalked off to his room, with me following closely behind him. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten that text earlier! There is no way DBZ beats TSL with long fight scenes! You better be ready to prove it to me this weekend!”

“Deal!”


End file.
